


Like Candy

by Enchantable



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Candy, Cotton Candy Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 20:37:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchantable/pseuds/Enchantable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a taste for every emotion</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Candy

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Raleigh/Mako makeouts whenever they can just cause :)

He presses her body to the cool wall and kisses her soundly. 

She sighs softly into his mouth, tasting the cherry on his tongue and leans into his embrace. They’re supposed to be going to an interview where they’re going to ask all sorts of horrible questions neither wants to answer. The flavor of artificial cherry is heavy on his tongue. That only happens when he gets nervous. She knows Raleigh is nervous a lot now. When he pulls her into the corner and fits their bodies together, she knows they’re communicating without words. 

_It’s alright._

_I’ll be right here_

She shows up at his door at two in the morning, sweat on her forehead. 

He opens the door wordlessly and she kisses him softly. He can taste the faint copper on her tongue and knows she’s bitten the inside of her cheek in an effort to stay quiet. Her having her own room is new still and she holds to the thought that if she shouts she’ll wake someone up. That they’ll think her weak. He kisses her softly, tangling his hand in her hair as he pulls her into his room.

_You aren’t weak, not to me._

His foot brushes hers under the conference table. She glances away from the presentation to look at him but his eyes are focused ahead. His gaze is fixed on the presentation as he digs around in his pocket for the hard candy she made him unwrap before the presenter started talking. He holds one out to her and she takes it. Under the table his foot comes back. This time when it settles on hers she nudges it off. He hooks it around her ankle and she twists her foot around him as they war for dominance. 

When the presentation is done they duck into the next room over and kiss each other fiercely. They both taste like the sour candies she’s brought him back from Japan. When she bites his lower lip the cut of pain in the midst of all that pleasure makes them both inhale sharply and then kiss harder, fighting not to give themselves away. 

_God I love you_

She throws him and he kicks her legs out from under her. They roll to their feet and face each other, weapons meeting. It’s a dialogue, not a fight, but the pour their everything into it regardless. It’s blocks and strikes and hooks and grabs that leave them both breathless as they move. They don’t look for openings. They don’t look for anything. Their minds go blank as they dance along the mats. 

They are constantly learning each other, adjusting to every new thing. Every new movement, every new bruise—they know them all. They can’t drift anymore so they learn each other in different ways, ways that don’t require the words neither is very good at finding most of the time. 

Their dance lasts for hours. It starts with a crowd and ends with the two of them laying next to each other on the mats. They sit up and look at each other, letting their breath quiet. They help each other up and leave with their arms around the other. 

In the showers she wraps her legs around him and kisses him. Neither tastes like candy. 

_You taste like victory_

The Jaeger flickers to life around them as they step into the cockpit. Their helmets still hold the relay gel, but neither has put them on yet. The techs give them a moment, letting them adjust to the sight of their cockpit. Both of their eyes go to the pilot rigs as they look at each other. 

It’s been years since they drifted. Three years of new memories and new experiences. Their minds ache for each other, but the fear that it might be different is a weight in both their stomachs. They move at the same time, like they’re already drifting as they pull each other closer and kiss, the soft press of their bodies stopped by the plating of their armor. 

They taste like ginger. 

Like ginger because the drop can make your stomach turn. Because people have started rationing again as the war starts up and Mako has bought them the equivalent of a candy store but she likes the ginger ones best. Mostly because he knows Stacker would drink ginger tea and the past is something they carry with them. 

_I’m ready to go home to you_

_I’m ready to feel that again_

_I’m not afraid_

They lock in and run through their pre-drop check before Gipsy’s head descends and attaches. They look at each other as the neural bridge engages and they’re pulled into each other’s minds. The world erupts around them, starry bright and impossibly perfect as the taste of candy flavored moments echoes in their heads. 

_Home_ they think together _This is home_


End file.
